


Jealousy [Podfic]

by ItsADrizzit



Series: Podfic [19]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Jealousy, M/M, Mark of the Assassin, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:12:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2953607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/pseuds/ItsADrizzit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were few pleasures, Hawke thought sourly, to match a week's journey in a carriage crowded against the man who'd fucked you until you couldn't see straight, and then promptly leapt out of your bed as though it were full of coals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wildwildwoods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwildwoods/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Jealousy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2528948) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



> Author's Notes:  
> This is set during the DA2 add-on Mark of the Assassin, at the Orlesian villa, and takes place at the point in the main campaign where Fenris and Hawke have gotten together once but Fenris took off after. I think it stands on its own, but in my head it is a sequel to The Rest Of His Armor.

****

**Length** : 00:27:11

**Download at dropbox.com** : [MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/40kbc6us61bbpf5/Dragon%20Age_Jealousy.mp3?dl=0) (30.9 MB)| [M4B](https://www.dropbox.com/s/v2kgo2joq26s4y3/Dragon%20Age_Jealousy.m4b?dl=0) (27.5 MB)

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Astolat for blanket permission!
> 
> Part 2 of Astolat's Armored series.
> 
> Recorded for theloudestnoise for the Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange 2014.


End file.
